


the 'mike' flutter

by homosexualbyers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualbyers/pseuds/homosexualbyers
Summary: Mike is scared of telling Will about his feelings for Eleven.





	

Will nestles his head in Mike's lap and gazed up into the folds of the quilt canopy above them. 

“What was she like?” Will asks.

“El? She was… well, quiet. And she was nice. Yeah, nice.” He replies. He skirts his fingers across Will's fringe.

“Lucas says you were really close to her. He said I should ask you about it.” Will said, watching his boyfriend curiously. He feels him stiffen up in response. Mike himself stays silent but that was all the response Will needed.

Will sits up and shuffles next to him and rests his chin on his shoulder. “Mike. What is it?” 

Will wanted him to look at him but he wouldn't. When Eleven was brought up around will he got this scratchy feeling in his stomach and he felt like he was being forced to jiggle all over the place. He couldn't tell him. He couldn't. He didn't want him to think he didn't like boys anymore and therefore him. 

Will gets on his knees and holds Mike's hand tight. “Mikey, come on. boyfriends, dude.” He grins, still loving saying that word after all these months.

Mike shrugs. He was right. They were boyfriends and he deserved to know. “I liked her I guess. She was cute.” 

“Like her? A girl? Are you sure?” 

He shrugs again and gulps. “yeah I guess.” He clasps his other hand over theirs. “It's nothing. She's just a girl. I like guys, guys like you.” He says quickly.

Will shakes his head and smiles. He puts his hand over theirs. “I think it's cool. You have the double choice.” 

Mike nods and sighs, feeling the knot in his stomach unravel and loving it. 

“And you still chose me. That means a lot.” Will continues, the ‘Mike’ flutter arising in his heart.

Mike leans forward on his knees and kisses him. “Thank you so much.” He whispers.

Will laughs. “That's really gay.”


End file.
